gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 44: Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody
is the forty-fourth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the first of the six-episode Gekiranger endgame, focusing of Jan's final battle with his father Dan in the form of the Genjuken warrior Suugu as well as a move made by Gou Fukami to end his rivalry with Rio. Synopsis Jan becomes determined to take down Suugu to save his father's spirit, while Long forces Rio to use the general to fight GekiRed instead of going himself. Plot The SCRTC gang heads to a Shinto Shrine on New Years, with Jan praying for Suugu to become Dan once more, but Sha-Fu says such a wish is impossible due to Suguu's nature. Jan then vows that if his father can never return, then, at the very least, he will defeat/free him on his own. Meanwhile, Long, fearing Jan's effect on Rio would halt his true power, receives his permission to "test" Jan with Suugu and use it as an excuse to kill him. But Mele begins to ponder Long's motives after hearing Sanyo muttering of a new Rio to come soon, until she is ambushed by Gen Jū Cerberus-Ken user Kou, who reveals he's the younger brother of Braco before heading out to attack people to gain a place among the Gen Jū Generals. But as Geki Chopper, Super Geki Blue, and Super Geki Yellow battle Kou and defeat him with SaiDaiOh, Jan finds Suugu and battles him with Long watching the fight while Mele watched him from behind to know his true intent. Jan's refusal to give up allows him to defeat Suugu, yet couldn't land the deathblow due the feelings for his father. But, due to Jan's desire to hear him play his ocarina one last time, Suugu reawakens as Dan much to Long's shock. Seeing Jan to be more trouble than he thought, Long decides to kill him himself. But Suugu took the fatal hit and drove Long away before he collapses in near death. While this all occurs, Gou goes to Michelle Peng to ask for a favor, to master Brusa Ee's most powerful Geki Waza to end the Gekirangers' battle against Rio: the Heaven and Earth Disaster Strike. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kenichi: *Chie: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *This is the sixth of seven consecutive episodes where the character themes (as sung by the actors themselves) make up the ending of Gekiranger in place of regular ending theme Tao. The sixth, Chigireta Hane, is performed by Yuka Hirata, who portrays Mele. *The first trailer for Engine Sentai Go-Onger aired at the end of this episode. *With a rating of 3.5%, this along with the following episode was the lowest rated episode of Gekiranger, 1.7% below the series average. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Lesson 41: Zushi-Zushi! No More, Lesson 42: Wasshi-Wasshi Moving On!, Lesson 43: Hapi-Hapi! Merry Christmas, Osu, and Lesson 44: Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote